


Нет, я не избранный, парень

by Graanda



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Parody, Фандомная битва 2020, стеб, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Перепевка «Мы не ангелы». Почему бы и нет? :)
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838632
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Нет, я не избранный, парень

Ты открывал дверь,  
Все, что хотел услышать,  
Слышал. Но ты не верь,  
Сам себе врешь как дышишь.

Пусть и в глазах медь  
Ты свалишь на фонарик,  
Ларсы-то знали ведь,  
Что ты, старик, фанатик.

Я не избранный, парень,  
Нет, я не избран.  
В тёмном подвале  
Забрался ты вниз к нам.

Если ты спросишь,  
Чего я хотел бы,  
Я бы успел бы,  
А ты бы сгорел бы.

Я не избранный, парень,  
Нет, я не избран.  
Сила бы с нами,  
Нет, там не призрак!

Нету к таким ни терпения, ни веры,  
Я передал, к нам идут люди в белом.

Дроидов чужих крал,  
Что ты искал в них, парень?  
Ты так давно здесь  
Даже и для джедая.

Может, пора мне  
Бате сказать все прямо?  
Брось свой дурацкий меч,  
Он подогнал мне старый!

Я не избранный, парень,  
Нет, я не избран.  
В тёмном подвале  
Забрался ты вниз к нам.

Если ты спросишь,  
Чего я хотел бы,  
Я бы успел бы,  
А ты бы сгорел бы.

Я не избранный, парень,  
Нет, я не избран.  
Сила бы с нами,  
Нет, там не призрак!

Нету к таким ни терпения, ни веры,  
Я передал, к нам идут люди в белом.


End file.
